


Lazy Morning

by mizface



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (rare) quiet morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between Heartbeats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528452) by [hazelwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/pseuds/hazelwho). 



> So I was walking the other day, and trying to figure out a fill for my CC bingo square "lazy day" and then I thought, "Hey, Hazel's bday is soon - which of my 'verses would she like a fic from?" As I was cycling through them, I was hit with this image, which isn't from something I wrote at all. It's inspired by her BBang fic, "Between Heartbeats" and I consider it a must read, even if you've never seen Flashpoint (which I haven't).
> 
> Happiest of birthdays, my darling braintwin!!!


End file.
